


Step

by donttestmepotter, Gxchx_Gxmer_7 (donttestmepotter)



Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: All of it is incest, BAMF Hazel Levesque, BAMF Leo Valdez, BAMF Nico di Angelo, BAMF Piper McLean, Bai y'all, Bondage, Everyone gets a chance to be smol bean except Piper Annabeth and Frank, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gay Rights, Gay Sex, Genderfluid, Gets less and less fluffy with each chapter, How does ao3 have tags for everything I'm feeling?, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I'll update later, I'm Bad At Titles, I'm Going to Hell, I'm Sorry, I'm so twisted for writing this, Imma go, Innocent incest 😂, Lesbian, M/M, Major Character Injury, Major character death - Freeform, Minor Character Death, Multi, NSFW, Omegaverse, Piper McLean the lesBEAN, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smol bean Leo Valdez, Smut, The first few chapters are innocent, They will always be consoling, Transgender, Updates not frequent, What Was I Thinking?, Why Did I Write This?, big beans, explicit - Freeform, fluff then smut, i need to stop, iconic, what is WRONG with me?, yeah right
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2020-12-27 23:06:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 11
Words: 9,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21126746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donttestmepotter/pseuds/donttestmepotter, https://archiveofourown.org/users/donttestmepotter/pseuds/Gxchx_Gxmer_7
Summary: The seven and friends as step/adoptive family. I'm so wrong for writing this.





	1. Sisters

**Author's Note:**

  * For [My Friend AJ](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=My+Friend+AJ).

_I'm so totally screwed._

I don't know how I got here.

I don't know what happened.

Wait, yes I do.

~ 9 days ago ~

I'm Piper McLean. I really don't know what I was thinking, honest, but I did something. Because right now; I'm sucking my step-sister's face off. How should I tell you this? How about I start from the beginning?

~ 4 hours and 30 minutes ago ~

"ANNABETH!!" Piper screamed as she stomped over to her step-sister's room. She found, yet another, toy in her room. She knows her sister loves her boyfriend, but can they at least get at it somewhere else besides her room?

"What?" Annabeth, Piper's sister; a girl with long curly blonde hair and stormy grey eyes, came out of her room, leaning on her doorframe lazily. "I'm trying to study."

"You can sext Percy later, but keep your... activities... out of my room." Piper held out the pink toy for her sister, carrying it with a tissue by the top, the side she hopes hasn't seen _that__. _Wait, recap, okay; Percy Jackson. Quarterback of the Football team, Varsity, Senior MVP for four years in a row, bad boy, trouble maker, and; most commonly known as; Annabeth Chase's boyfriend. Dating since 8th grade, just never broke up. Piper envied Annabeth, like many other girls in the school. She was pretty _and _could keep a boy. Sure, Piper was gorgeous, but she couldn't keep a man for her life. Alright, keep going.

Annabeth turned an impressive red, snatching her item out of her sister's hand. "I wasn't- I didn't- I actually was studying!" Annabeth spun around and slammed her door.

"I was studying," Piper mocked, leaving towards the kitchen. "Ugh, I need to talk to Hazel."

Hazel Levesque. Small girl, African American with cinnamon brown curls and molten gold eyes, Sophomore. Dating Frank Zhang, Linebacker, for 2 years now. That brings us to the next person, Frank Zhang. Chinese-Canadian immigrant, came here when he was two years old, joined the middle school football team and kept playing all through high school. Best friends with Jason Grace; Piper's ex who she caught cheating on her with the Right Moves For Youth (RMFY) captain, Reyna Allerano. Also brother to Thalia Grace; Annabeth's best friend, MIT freshman and co-captain of the Robotics Club, additionally run by Leo Valdez.

Suddenly, Piper's phone rang. She picked it up to see the caller was Hazel. The Cherokee grinned and answered. "Hey Hazel!"

"Hi Piper!" came a voice on the other end of the phone.

"Whaddya need?" Piper asked, concerned. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, yeah, it's just..." Hazel trailed off.

"What?"

"Do you- Does it hurt?" Hazel's voice sounded timid. Well, more so than usual.

"Hazel, I thought I told you, periods don't hurt. And haven't you already had yours?" Piper tilted her head. 

"No," Hazel whispered into the phone. "I mean does _it _hurt?"

"Oh. _Oh._ Oooh, yess!" Piper did a little jig around the kitchen. "Mm m mmmm. Mm m mmmm."

"Piper!" 

"Sorry. Um, it'll hurt a little bit the first tome but you'll be too overwhelmed with pleasure to even know it. Now why are you calling me when you could be having the time of your life right now? Go get your prince!" Piper urged.

"Piper-" Hazel started.

"Bye Hazel~" Piper made a point of hanging up. She hummed as she grabbed a glass and poured herself some OJ. "You turn oranges to orange juice. Into there then spit it out of you. Your body is imperfectly perfect, everyone wants what the other one's working. No orange juice." She sang lightly.

"You like Melanie Martinez?" a voice startled her from the doorway.

"Yeah, of course." Piper turned to her older step-sister. "Why?"

"What's your favorite song?" Annabeth asked.

"Lunchbox Friends." Piper smiled. She never really had a good relationship with Annabeth, but she did have a short temper.

"Ah, a K-12 fan." Annabeth laughed. "Yeah, I'm going to have to go with Crybaby."

"'course you do," Piper smiled. "Bye Annabeth."

As Piper walked out, Annabeth wondered something. Was Piper always that pretty?

~4 hours and 15 minutes later~

Oh. So that's how I got here.


	2. Facts (Siblings)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hazel!valedictorian x Percy!bad boy

Hazel Levesque was the valedictorian. All the teachers loved her and she was head of the art club and equestrian club. She was the smallest flyer on the cheer team and her best friend Leo was gay and dating Nico di Angelo, her older half-brother. So yeah, her life was nice. Except for him.

Earlier this year, Hazel's dad had married _his_ mom. Sally Jackson-Olympus was a nice woman. She always gave Hazel comforting hugs and blue cookies. She helped host club meetings and is really more than half the reason Hazel is where she is. But, Sally's son is a whole other story.

Percy Jackson was the school's resident bad boy. Extremely smart, but never put the effort in. Always in detention or just flat out suspended. Expelled from 6 schools, went missing for the first couple days after Spring Break, Percy Jackson is _not_ her favorite person.

Hazel Levesque did not like Percy Jackson that was not a secret. Percy Jackson went to great lengths to impress Hazel Levesque, _that_ was not a secret.

***********

"Hey Haze!" A mop of brown curls in a cheer uniform tackled the smaller girl in a hug. There was a small chuckle from in front of her and Hazel grinned to see her half-brother Nico.

"Leo! Hi! Hey Neeks," She smiled, turning so she could give her best friend a proper hug. "Happy Aniversary guys! And happy birthday Leo!!" 

"Aw, thanks, babe." Leo ruffled her hair, effectively ruining her high ponytail.

Hazel pouted. "Hey, do you know how longs it took to get this," she gestured to her hair, "In a ponytail? I'll give you a hint, half an hour!"

"Honey, use gel. It works wonders," Leo smiled. "And I get it. I could barely cut my own hair, it was so long, I couldn't see through my bangs to cut it!"

"Okay, fair." Hazel laughed. She gave her brooding brother a hug. "Aw, don't feel left out Nico."

"Yeah. Cheer up," Leo gave him a peck on the cheek, which made him smile.

"There it is!" Leo and Hazel exclaimed together.

Hazel heard a deep laugh and turned around, flushing red when she saw him.

Okay, so maybe Hazel Levesque might just like Percy Jackson back. 

But that's not a fact.


	3. Stepdad/Stepson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leo/Jason

Leo Valdez has a right to be happy. He has a right to joy and laughter but all he gets is pain, isolation, and fake smiles.

Oh, right. His mom's dead, died when he was 8. His dad wasn't home too much. He tried but he had to leave for work. He would leave videos for Leo to talk to though. So he could see his face, hear his voice.

Eventually though, his dad got remarried. To a lady named Aphrodite. They split up and somehow Aphrodite got custody of him. She cheated, still does on her new husband with a big man named Ares. He was Leo's karate instructor.

That brings us to the next problem. Jason Grace. He was Leo's Algebra 1 teacher (and his stepdad which Leo thought was gross bc Jason is old enough to be his brother and Aphro's like 40) but Leo takes AP courses now. Jason was only 3 years older, having graduated high school at age 15. That's how old Leo was, he'd graduate at 16. In 4 months.

××××××

Leo and Jason were sitting on the couch with Leo on the inside just so if Jason, who did like the Latino (just a little bit he'd tell you), got a uh, problem down under, he could get up easily and go fix it.

At one point, Jason had fallen off the couch in the middle of the lake scene in Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire and Leo had to pull him up and sit on his leg. (The Latino was very light, Jason noticed and noted he had to eat more later)

That was not doing favors for Jason tbh.

Leo shifted a bit and fell in between Jason's legs, and here comes Superman's boner.

"Jason..." Leo started, and Jason internally sighed knowing he had some deep physiological question to ask.

"Yeah?"

"If Harry loves Ginny in the 6th book, it would have to develop right? So when did he start liking her, because love doesn't just happen." Leo tried to explain what he was thinking.

It does for me, Jason thought. And it was true, when Jason met Leo he immediately fell in love, as cheesy as it was. He just didn't realize until recently.

Jason took one look at the big brown eyes belonging to his love and couldn't take it anymore. He leaned down and softly captured Leo's lips with his own. Realizing what he just did, Jason pulled back with a start.

What he didn't expect though, was for Leo to kiss him back. Losing himself, Jason allowed his tongue to run along the seam of the Latino's lips. Leo parted them eagerly, shifting so he was straddling Jason's lap. Jason felt his hard on growing bigger the longer he made out with the kid and pulled away. Taking in the sight of his friend, Jason bit back a groan. 

Leo's hair was messy from the blonde's fingers running through it so much, his cheeks were flushed a dark rosy color (In a moment of lust Jason vaguely wondered if his other cheeks could turn that shade), his pupils were wide-blown, and his lips were red and swollen. Swallowing hard, Jason spoke - his mouth suddenly dry.

"Sorry Leo." He apologized.

"For what?" Leo asked.

"For kissing you." The blonde replied as if it was obvious.

"I didn't mind. I'd honestly like you to do it again." The younger blushed. Jason smiled lightly, his eyes betraying him as they flooded with love and admiration.

"I would too." Jason admitted before snapping out of his trance like state. "Wait, no - no, that's not what I mean to say. I-I mean we can't do this."

"Why not?" Leo furrowed his eyebrows, eyes filling with worry. "Did I do something? Was it something I said? I'm kind of new at this, I don't exactly have a lot of pract-"

"It's not you." Jason cut him off. "It's me."

"Did you just break up with me or are you trying to say something else?" The Latino deadpanned.

"No! It's..." Jason sighed. "We-we can't do this. Legally, morally. We can't. I'm eighteen, I'm an adult. You're 15, the law still considers you a kid. Also, I'm married to your mom."

"_Step_mom." Leo quickly corrected. "And you're old enough to be her son! If anything you're mine not hers!"

Jason blushed. "That's not what others would say, Leo."

"Well I don't _care _what others would say! I just want to be happy, _you_ make me happy, don't I have a right to being happy?!" He cried, balling Jason's shirt into his fists as tears streamed down his face and the man quickly realized this hit Leo harder than he thought.

"Leo, calm down!" Jason grabbed his shoulders, steadying the boy. "You do have a right to being happy, I promise. Just..."

"Not with you." Leo finished hollowly. 

"Wait, that's not what I-" 

"No, it's fine." Leo climbed off his lap with a teary smile. He always smiled. No matter what, he always tried to assure people he was okay but right now, Jason knew he was _not_ okay.

"Leo..." Jason tried again.

"it's fine, Jase, really. I understand. We're cool, I promise, you don't have to worry about that. I'm just going to go to bed early tonight." Leo bit his lip. "Please, don't say anything. To Aphro, I mean.... or to me for, for the next few days at least. I think I need a minute."

"Wait!" Jason called, reaching out for the boy.

"Night." Leo breathed out shakingly, wiping his cheeks with the oversized sleeve of Jason's hoodie.


	4. Stepmom/Stepson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hazel/trans!Piper

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ⏯ Warning guys! This includes FTM trans Piper and an age difference wide enough to not be considered legal as Piper/Prince is 17 and Hazel is 21. Don't like don't read any hate comments will not be responded to but they will also not be allowed to be shown. Basically every other comment is fine. Requests are open!! This is my first opposite gender fic where they do more than think about each other so don't judge, kay? Alright onto the story! You can hit play now. ⏯

Sooooo.... I would right the story but I had an 8 minute long creativity burst and decided to write a chapter but..... Yeah, that didn't work out. 

So please request!! Please!!!!! I need to know ppl are invested in the story, it motivates me to keep going.


	5. Siblings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Piper x Leo, accidental kiss, 3rd grade

"Ugh! Give it back you... you... you tiny little devil elf!!" Piper spluttered, running after her step-brother.

"Sorry, no way!" Leo shouted back, turning his head in the slightest before running into the backyard. "I _gotta _see what this is about! Why are you so flustered, huh?"

"LEO!" Piper screamed, just as the Latino turned the corner and ducked behind a bush as Piper looked around, huffing and stomping her foot. "Where are you? Bring it back!"

Leo sneezed, causing Piper to turn his way with a murderous face. "Leo," she started in a quiet voice. Quiet but deadly, Leo almost snickered. "Come here."

Slowly getting up, Leo started to walk towards the other 10-year-old before snapping out of his trance and taking off in the other direction, cackling loudly. Running into the park, Leo locked the gate and stuck his tongue out at Piper. "Ha ha! Come and get me now, Queen of Mean!"

Piper, with surprising agility, jumped over the fence and captured her brother in a head-lock. "Got ya, you idiot! What are you going to do now?"

"I'm sorry." Leo deflated. "I'll just-" he bit Piper's arm and ducked under her, running away before he fell and scraped his knee. "OW!" The boy yelled, clutching his knee and staring at the giant woodchip that had punctured it started to cry as the blood pooled around his knee-cap and dripped onto the ground.

"Leo!" The Cherokee ran over to the crying child, struggling to lift him up onto the bench that was... across the huge park. "Leo, are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Leo hastily wiped away the tears on his cheeks, not wanting to cry in front of a girl especially when that girl is his sister. He looked up to Piper, figuratively and literally, he wasn't about to cry. "Yeah, I'm fine. I can walk."

"No you can't!" Piper exclaimed once Leo tried to get up and fell down, pushing the wood only the slightest bit deeper into his skin. Helping him up, the girl carried her sibling to the bench, almost dropping him once or twice.

"Thanks Pipes." Leo sniffled, grinning slightly despite his pain. "We'll stay here for a bit, then we'll go back home and I'll get a band-aid or-"

"Dad made me bring a first aid kit. You know how he gets, always worried something is going to happen." Piper confessed, pulling a first aid kit out of her pastel blue backpack that her and Leo had colored and painted on, they even signed their names.

"That's sounds like Tristan," Leo nodded, sitting upright.

"Here, this is going to sting a bit." Piper said, pulling out the woodchip and immediately placing a cleaning gauze on the wound. Leo hissed in pain and Piper winced. "I'm sorry, but I have to clean it. What did Anza teach me? Right, I gotta flush it out, then I can wrap it." She continued muttering to herself and Leo watched his older step-sister in confusion. _He_ was running from her, _he _was being mean, _he _went into her room and took her friendship bracelet from Jason, so why was _she _being so nice to _him_?

"And... done!" Piper said, showing a messily wrapped bruise with blood showing under the white fabric.

Leo laughed. "I don't think that's how you do it, Pipes. But, thank you. And I'm sorry. I know you miss Jason and I shouldn't have taken your bracelet. Especially when I have my own it's just, you have his _and _yours and mama accidentally put mine in the wash and I can't find it and I miss my best friend-"

"It's okay." Piper said, hugging Leo. "Keep it. I still have his, I'll be fine. And later, I'll help you look through the laundry for your bracelet."

"Thanks-" Leo said, turning his head, unaware Piper was doing the same. Their lips met and they both jumped back from each other in shock. "So," Leo cleared his throat. "Wanna go back home?"

"Yep." Piper squeaked out.


	6. Brothers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leo x Frank, flashbacks and fluff, mentioned Leo x Jason and Frank x Dakota

**8 years ago**

_"Frank! Frank!" A 6-year-old Leo called, running through the house to his new step-brother._

_ "Yeah?" A 9-year-old Asian stuck his head out of a room that Leo passed two doors ago. _

_ "Oh, hi! Guess what!" Leo said, bouncing on his heels._

_ "I don't know, what?" Frank asked, an amused look painting his face._

_ "I said guess you giant teddy bear!!" The Latino scolded._

_ "I don't know, just tell me!" _

_ "Mama and Mom are thinking about getting a dog." Leo said, sticking his chest out as if he had just delivered rations to soldiers in war and not just something he heard while eavesdropping._

_ "Okay and?" Frank raised an eyebrow, wondering if that was all it took for the Latino to run through the house like someone murdered his entire family._

_ "I wanna hang out!!" The shorter jumped on Frank and climbed up until he was on the Asian's back._

_The oldest Zhang child laughed. "Okay, come on. I'm going to take a break from studying I guess. We'll paint."_

_"Yeah, painting's fun. What's so special about EOGs that they get to steal my brother anyway, hmm? I mean, I'm much more important!!" _

_ "And much more loud, why are you yelling??"_

_ "Cuz I want to!!!"_

**5 years ago**

_"Frank! Frank! " Leo sobbed running down the hallway of his empty house. His Mama had gone to the store and his Mom was at work. _

_Leo was supposed to be at his friend Jason's house with his other friends Percy, Nico, and Will. Jason had let Leo sit on his lap because the Latino was cold. They all sat together - well, Jason and Leo cuddled - before Jason's oldest sibling Luke came in and kicked them out, screaming something that peaked Leo's interest but also made him feel unwanted._

_So, you can imagine Frank's surprise when Leo told him all this. Frank ran his fingers through the 9-year-old's hair and hummed, trying to calm him down. Leo sniffled, composing himself and wiping his nose. _

"_Frank what's a faggot?" Leo asked and the older tensed. _

_Frank knew this term. He heard it multiple times when he walked through the store with his mom and step-mom. He's heard it when he would sit closely to his classmate Dakota or when they would blush when they were near each other. But Leo... Leo was 9. He barely knew his multiplication tables what would he know about liking someone, especially a guy?_

_Frank sighed before speaking. "If someone ever calls you that name again, you come find me, okay? Luke is a 15-year-old boy and should know not to say that word to anybody. I'll talk to Thalia and Annabeth about it, okay?"_

_ Thalia and Annabeth are the twins. They're only 3 years younger than Luke, like Frank, but they are extremely protective and frightening. Over the time they had been friends with Frank and Jason had been friends with Leo they had automatically loved Leo and had come to see him and his best friend Piper as younger siblings._

_So this would piss them off._

_Leo didn't get a straight answer but nodded nonetheless and smiled slightly. "Okay."_

_ " Now, " Frank clapped. "Do you want fried ice cream or sopapillas? I'm going to ask Mama about going to Don Pedros."_

_ " Fried ice cream!!! " Leo laughed._

**2 years ago**

_"Jason," Leo moaned loudly and jerked forward. The Grace-Castellan boy sucked a hickey onto his lover's neck and let his hand travel to his crotch. Leo swatted it away and they kept kissing. When Jason's hand squeezed Leo's ass the Latino said "Jason, stop." And pushed him off him._

_Leo stood up and ran hand through his unruly hair_. "_What's your deal, man? I'm not going to hurt you." Jason said softly._

_ "I'm just not ready." Leo said but Jason grabbed his arm and pushed him against the wall._

_ "It'll be fun," he whispered. "Come on."_

_ "No, Jason, I won't." Leo argued and tried to move. "Let me go."_

_ " Nobody's home. " Jason said a bit louder and smirked wickedly. "You're all mine."_

_" No. No! Please, somebody! Get off me Jason. Help! Please! " Leo screamed._

_"Stop fighting me. " Jason grunted, shoving his hand down the smaller's pants. Leo shrieked and started sobbing._

_"Leave me alone!!! HELP!" _

_~_

_Frank walked into the house after a horrible date with Dakota. They broke up, but on good terms. Turns out, Dakota liked Gwen from Ms. Lupa Romani's homeroom.Frank shipped it hard. They talked for a minute before he left go home early._

_When he walked into the house he heard Leo's voice. His brother sounded distressed and scared. Leo screamed "Leave me alone!!! HELP!" and Frank started running upstairs._

_"MAMA!! MOM!! **FRANK!**" He heard the Latino, now regretting his decision to let Leo have the attic room instead of him because Frank was panicking and his fingers fumbled with the knob and his toes hurt from standing on them for so long to reach it._

_When he finally pulled the door down the screams and pleads got louder. In a flurry the Asian climbed the steps and opened the door Leo had insisted in putting there. One look at the scene and Jason Grace-Castellan was on the floor clutching his bloody nose.Frank stood above him, fuming with blood covering his knuckles._

_Leo covered his mouth and fell to the ground in shock. In shock that his best friend and boyfriend just tried to rape him, in shock that his step-brother threw a punch so strong it broke Jason's nose, in shock that Frank looked so fucking angry._

_Leo didn't register what happened next. All he caught was Jason limping out of the attic; a threat to tell Annabeth, Thalia, and Piper; and then Frank was kneeling in front of him with the most worry and fury Leo's ever seen on his face._

_Frank sighed and picked up Leo. He went to lay him down on his bed but Leo grabbed his shirt and stopped him, looking up with teary eyes. "Stay." He whimpered in a raspy voice from all his yelling._

_"I can't." Frank said._

_ "I don't wanna be alone," two tears fell down his cheeks. "I'm scared to be alone."_

_ "Okay, but this night only." The 15-year-old situated himself in the bed and Leo cuddled into him. _

_"Frankie." Was the last thing whispered before darkness overcame Leo._

**Present**

"Remind me _one more time_ how in the _hell_ **I** got_ Juliet. _Of all characters, _Juliet_. Why couldn't Calypso have gotten Juliet. Or Hazel, people say you look good together. " Leo ranted, pacing around the dorm room.

Frank laughed. "How'd _I_ get _Romeo_? I mean, I'm glad Pride Club is putting on a play and I'm glad it's altered to fit the members but we're -"

"Still brothers, exactly!" Leo exclaimed and Frank winced.

"That's... Not what I was going to say." 

" Oh. Well still. We are, right? " 

"...Yeah." Frank whispered then started laughing. "And his highness William Solace wants us to have, and I quite, perfected the kissing scene."

" Who died and made him Shakespeare the second?? " Leo joked

"According to him, it can't be a coincidence his first name is William and his last initial is 'S'." Frank laughed and Leo shook his head.

"Oh _my god_. " He facepalmed. "Just how exactly does Mr. Director Sir want us to kiss, hmm? French or a peck on the lips?"

Frank's face turned a bright cherry red. "That uh... That w-wasn't funny."

" It was a joke, man. I-" Leo started before his phone rang. Will's contact name, King Sunny Bunny, was shown as he tried to FaceTime the Latino. "_Yes _Will? " 

"Have you two perfected the kissing scene?" Will asked.

"No." Frank said with a sheepish laugh.

"Have you even started??"

" ...No" 

"Let me see." Will demanded and Leo reeled back.

"What? No!" He argued.

"Kiss, I wanna see. I need to make sure you're practicing." Will said. Frank and Leo looked at the director in shock.

"Crazy white boy say what?" Leo asked.

"Just do it! A 3 second kiss on the lips and I'll hang up." 

"Fine." Leo said and him and Frank awkwardly leaned in until they were touching noses. They leaned in and their lips met in an innocent kiss and Will silently fangirled on the other side of the phone before he hung up.

The boys stayed in that position until the need for air was too strong. Leo laughed when they pulled back. "Looks like Will hung up." He said but Frank growled out three words and crashed their lips back together.there

"Oh, shut up."


	7. Stepbrothers & Best Friends (part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> soft!Leo x revived!Beckendorf, soft!Jason x revived!Beckendorf, pause/play like in movies(ish), age difference (like, really big ones)
> 
> bold = Charlie's thoughts unless it says otherwise  
italic = Jason's thoughts unless it says otherwise  
underlined = Leo's thoughts unless it says otherwise

"Charlie!" Jason called, running up to one of his best friends.

***

Jason Grace:

\- one of the nicest people in school

\- amazing student

\- technically supposed to be in the 8th grade because he skipped the fifth grade

\- one of the only freshman without some serious acne and attitude problems

\- bane of all bullies

***

"Hey Jase." Charlie replied with a smile.

***

Charles Beckendorf:

\- captain of the robotics team

\- B.F.G. (Big Friendly Giant)

\- valedictorian of the senior class

\- tallest kid in the whole school

\- hasn't gone to P.E. in four years

***

"What's going on? I feel like I haven't talked to you in forever." Jason stated, a huge grin on his face.

"Nothin' much." Charlie shrugged. "Me and Leo've been workin' on this veggie oil powered car for the past few days."

Jason's smile fell for a second before it came right back up. "That's great!" _no, it's not._

"You riding home with me tonight?" Charlie asked. **Please say yes.**

"Of course! It's September 1st, that means Harry Potter movie marathon." **Yes! **"Thank God it's a friday, those movies are 19 hours all together and remember when we watched all of them anyway on a tuesday night?"

"Duh." The senior laughed. "That sucked."

"It did." Jason chuckled.

"Oh, by the way, Leo's coming over to work on the car with me tonight." Charlie said.

***

You've heard of him twice now, may as well explain.

Leonidas Valdez:

\- definition of a Gacha soft boy (but won't take crap from _anyone _and doesn't wear makeup and skirts/dresses or heels or anything like that)

\- one of three of Jason's absolute best friends

\- Charlie's step-brother (who he has a... complicated relationship with)

\- incredibly smart kid; freshman who skipped fifth grade because the middle school _begged_ his mom to let him move up

\- prank m a s t e r

***

Jason's smile dropped again, for a split second longer this time, before he was grinning like it hadn't happened. Jason and Leo were practically brothers, they loved each other to death but when Charlie was involved there were... issues, to say the least. "Oh, okay. That's cool." _It's not. It's really not cool._

Suddenly, the bell rang signaling the school day was over. Jason's phone dinged and he quickly read the message.

"What is it?" Charlie asked over the roar of hormonal teenagers.

"Nothing!" Jason replied. "Perce and Pipes are just going to a diner later!"

***

Percy Jackson:

\- straighter than a ruler

\- smart kid, but doesn't show it much (plus he was held back a few, dyslexia, attendance, and adhd you know?)

\- one of three of Jason's absolute best friends

\- girlfriend is Annabeth Chase, captain of the debate team and saluedatorian of the entire school

\- captain of the swim team

Piper McLean:

\- hardcore lesbian

\- captain of (and only girl on) the football team/linebacker

\- will never be caught dead in heels, makeup, dresses/skirts, and nail polish, or any of the above

\- one of three of Jason's absolute best friends

\- will beat your ass

***

"Oh, okay!" Charlie replied, grabbing the blonde's hand and pulling him into the parking lot. "Finally, I can breathe again."

"Tell me about it." Jason sighed, walking next to his friend. Once they got to the fancy-ass grey car that belonged to Beckendorf, a familiar Latino was leaning against it and fiddling with some pipe cleaners and a few screws. Now, Jason wasn't upset to see his tiny friend. In fact, he was quite happy, it was just that they would most likely be avoiding each other all night and individually wondering when a boy was important enough to come between them while flirting with said boy.

"Hey Leo!" Charlie grinned, waving.

"Hola Charlie ¡Traje un poco de aceite vegetal de casa para no tener que ir a la tienda!" Leo replied in rapid fire Spanish.

"Thanks, man." The senior grinned, giving the sophomore a quick hug and climbing into the driver's seat. Leo's grin widened and his eyes lit up when he saw Jason, barreling into his friend.

"¡Hola Jason! ¿Que esta pasando? ¡No he hablado contigo en semanas! ¿Cómo está Piper? No la he visto en mucho tiempo. Reyna dice hola, por cierto." He spoke, hugging the blonde tightly.

"Right." Jason laughed. "Um, Leo, I know you're excited but I don't speak Spanish."

"Lo siento." Leo said. "I said I haven't seen you in forever! How's Pipes? And Reyna says hi."

"Oh, okay." The Grace nodded. "Tell Rey I said hi too."

"Will do!" Leo chirped.

Charlie honked the horn. "Guys, come on! I've still gotta go pick Nico and Hazel up from middle school."

"Why?" Leo asked, climbing into the front seat.

"Bianca can't pick them up today." The eighteen year old explained. "She's getting back from the H.O.A. later than she thought."

***

The H.O.A; The Hunters of Artemis. An all girls boarding school where they teach feminine empowerment. It rocks.

***

"Ohhh." He nodded, buckling himself in.

"Ah." Charlie made a noise of disapproval, unbuckling the Latino. "Boy, get in the back."

"Why?" Leo whined.

"I don't care if you're a sophomore or 6th grader, you're still twelve _and _underweight. Sit in the back." He said.

"I'll be thirteen in a week!" Leo protested.

"Then sit in the front in a week." Charlie gently pushed him out of the car. Leo huffed, climbing in the backseat. "You want Wendy's?"

"No." Leo grumbled.

"You sure?" The senior smirked.

"Yes."

"I'll get you a frosty." Charlie offered. 

"You're forgiven." Leo perked up.

"Geez, Leo." Jason laughed. "I'll sit back there with you."

"Nah, it's cool man. Go ahead." Leo denied.

Jason buckled himself in the passenger seat, turning on the radio. Immediately, Teenagers by MCR started blasting. Charlie drummed lightly on the steering wheel as they took off.


	8. Stepbrothers + 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Percy/Trans!Nico, Percy/Jason, Jason/Trans!Nico, Percy/Jason/Trans!Nico  
heterosexual technically/homosexual theoretically smut, threesome, orgasm torture, college au, swim team!percy, dance team!nico, valedictorian!jason, caught
> 
> Backstory(ish): Nicole di Angelo was born as a female but has he/him pronouns and goes by Nico. He has not had surgery yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ⚠️This story contains Transgender characters and elements. Don't like, don't read.⚠️

There are a lot of things Percy Jackson knows he shouldn't have done. His stepbrother and best friend being two of them.

There are a lot of things Percy Jackson does not regret doing. His stepbrother and best friend being two of them.

Though, technically, he did start this.

2 hours previous

"Nico!" Percy whined for the 1000000000th time that day, his head hitting the wall of their shared college dorm - out of nowhere, their moms had announced their relationship and married after they had become doormates and everything so... stepbrothers and doormmates, yay. "I'm bored."

"Great. So am I, now stop telling me you're bored and come up with something we can do." Nico snapped, rolling his eyes as he continued applying his mascara. What? Just because he's a boy doesn't mean he can't wear makeup.

"Well, what do you wanna do?" Percy asked.

"You've asked me that 13 times. I told you, I don't know. It's 9 o'clock at night, see if you can find an 20 and under bar or something." The Italian shrugged, tossing his stepbrother's phone across the room.

Percy purposely missed the phone, letting it fall on the bed next to him. "Let's cuddle!" He suggested.

"Let's not." Nico denied, his cheeks flushing.

"Why not?" Percy pouted, walking over to his brother and taking his place in the chair, pulling him into his lap. "You always cuddle with me." 

One thing you should know about their relationship; it's almost a friends-with-benefits situation. But, they had never done anything until that day.

"No." Nico shook his head, trying to wiggle off of Percy's lap. Percy whined, pulling the boy flush up against his chest. 

"Don't leave." He whispered, gently kissing his cheek.

"Percy." His stepbrother sighed. "Come on, we're brothers now. We can't do this anymore." Percy huffed irritably, narrowing his eyes with a determination Nico found both hot and hotter. Percy was impatient and liked things his way, Nico knew this. He was also spontaneous but the Italian didn't mind.

"Why not?" The older boy questioned, placing intimate kisses to his roommate's neck. "Why can't we?"

"B-because." Nico stuttered, feeling himself heat up from the sudden action.

"Because what? Spit it out." Percy demanded, sucking a hickey into the olive skin and Nico moaned.

"Percy!" He protested weakly. "What are you doing, we said no marks!"

His friend ignored him, sucking another bruise into the Italian's unblemished skin. He moved his lips to the spot where his shoulder and neck connected, devouring the skin there and causing Nico to cry out and arch his back. He tried to formulate another sentence but failed ultimately when Percy slipped his hands under his shirt, unstrapped his binder, and pinched his nipples harshly.

"Oh, fuck!" Nico moaned. "Nevermind, you win. Just stop, we'll do something, I promise."

"We are doing something, Neeks. I'm not bored anymore and it doesn't seem like you are either." Percy whispered in his ear. "See? Problem solved."

"N-no. Problem not sol-so-s-aaaaah!" He threw his head back. "F-fuck, why does this feel so good?"

Percy smirked, massaging his breasts and feeling his nipples form into hard nubs under his fingers. "I don't think I've ever gotten you wet before, have I Neeks?"

"You're _not _doing this right now." Nico let out a shuddering breath.

"Have I?" Percy repeated himself.

"Once." The younger boy replied. 

"When?" The messy-haired boy grinned.

Nico wiggled, pressing his thighs close together to ignore the building heat in his core. "Now."

Percy smiled, gently looping his arms under Nico's head and legs and carried him bridal-style to the desk. He set him down, pulling off both of their clothes and crashing his lips back to the younger boy's. Nico moaned, pulling his lips away and turning his head, trying to regain control of the situation. That obviously didn't deter Percy one bit though because instead be just latched his lips onto one of the boy's breasts and sucked harshly.

"Ah!" Nico yelled out in pleasure, spreading his legs and slipping a finger into his clit. He pumped quickly, adding another finger and moaning uncontrollably. Percy reached down and pulled the boy's fingers out of his heat. Nico whined, bucking his hips to find something to satisfy his growing need. His stepbrother smirked, placing butterfly kisses down the boy's body and gently kissing the insides of his thighs, until he was on his knees, mouth right next to the Italian's lips. "P-Percy!"

"Uh-uh. Say please..." Percy smirked.

"Pl-please..."

"Please what?" Percy asked with a grin, his lips ghosting over the slick entrance.

"P-Please d-do something!" Nico begged, licking his lips. "Please. Please. Please touch me, I want your mouth, please Percy!"

"Since you asked so nicely." Percy shrugged, delving into the younger boy's folds drawing a loud moan from the person beneath him.

"FUCK!" Nico screamed, wrapping his legs around Percy's head so he couldn't remove his mouth. Percy moaned, sending pleasant vibrations throughout Nico's body. On the green-eyed boy's end he was having just as much fun. Nico tasted like pomegranate, how, Percy had no idea but he loved it. And though it was kind of hard for Percy to breathe, he inhaled the sweaty coffee, ink, and citrus smell that was uniquely Nico's. Shoving his tongue inside of Nico causing the latter to cry out again, Percy sucked sharply on the boy's nub. Nico's body shook as his orgasm ripped through him and Percy continued eating him out.

"HOLY SHIT!" Nico cried, his eyes rolling in the back of his head. "Fuck! Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, _fuuuuuuuuck_." Still quivering, Nico tried to pry Percy's head away as he unwrapped his legs but the latter continued devouring his clit. Nico whimpered. It hurt but he never wanted it to stop.

"P-Percy." He whined, trying to get away from the swimmer's mouth. Percy gripped the boy's thighs, eating him out rougher. Nico cried out, cumming again but Percy still didn't remove his mouth.

"A-alright, that's en-enough." The Italian whimpered but Percy kept going, flicking his tongue out and licking him clean. Nico squeezed his eyes shut partially in pain partially in overwhelming pleasure. Percy used the flat of his tongue and licked a stripe up the boy's entrance, sucking harshly. Nico yelled out, cumming once more and Percy licked up every remnant. He continued his ministrations until the dancer pulled his hair, shying away from his mouth.

"Please stop." He whispered and Percy pulled back, wiping his mouth. Without warning, the older boy crashed his lips onto Nico's, letting the boy taste himself. Nico moaned, threading his fingers in Percy's hair. "Wait." The Italian pulled back. "Isn't Jason coming over tonight?"

Ah yes, Jason Grace. One of Percy's ex-stepbrothers (their parents divorced after they found out they were fucking each other on occasion and by on occasion I mean just about every week). Also, the first person Nico came out to and the last member of the trio others call The Big Three (Percy and Jason like to call it The Big Threesome).

"He's standing over there, baby." Percy mumbled, sucking on the Italian's neck. Nico turned to see Jason, trying to pull Percy off of him.

"H-hey Ja-aaah." The younger boy tried to greet his friend but Percy sucked on his sweet spot, eliciting a moan.

Jason smirked, raising an eyebrow and Nico took note of the very noticeable tent in his jeans. "Mind if I join?" He asked.

Percy smiled at his best friend, pecking his lightly on the lips. Quickly though, it turned into a makeout session ending with Percy pinning Jason to the wall. Pulling away, the swimmer smirked. "You're a bit overdressed, Jase." He noted, kissing Nico again. The Italian, of course, had been watching the two and fingering himself because that's just how they worked. Percy tsked, pulling Nico's fingers out of his core and holding them behind his back. He searched the dorm for something and jerked his head in a direction. Jason - who had stripped - nodded, walking over there and coming back with two bracelet-like objects. He attatched one to each of Nico's wrists and tied the string behind the objects so Nico couldn't move his arms.

"No touching yourself." Percy stated, turning to the blonde and crashing their lips together. Jason groaned, grasping Percy's member and pumping it causing unholy noises from the raven-haired boy. Nico whined, shifting uncomfortably at his growing arousal. The two juniors ignored him, pumping each other quickly until they came all over their stomachs. Nico whined, louder this time, spreading his legs and hoping his boys'll get the idea. Luckily, they did. Suddenly, Jason was pumping three fingers in Nico's clit and Percy had four in his ass and they were making out above his head and Nico was a moaning, whimpering mess and he felt his orgasm and he was cumming and holy shit. Jason carried the Italian over to the bed, him and Percy sitting on it, their half-hard cocks just sitting there.

"On." Jason demaned, pointing to their members.

Nico glared, feeling his face and clit heat up. "I can't use my hands." He stated.

"We know." Percy smiled slyly. "On."

Excited but shy, Nico climbed onto their dicks, Jason in his pussy and Percy in his ass. All three of them moaned once Nico was balls deep - one of the perks of fucking two guys who are about the same length give or take a few centimeters. Slowly lifting himself up and down, Nico bounced on the two six-inches inside of him, all three of them seeing stars.

"Fuck." Jason groaned, bucking his hips and thrusting into Nico. The Italian made a half-squeak half-moan sound as the two of them thrust into him out of sync. Nico cried out, his breasts bouncig against his chest and Percy pulled out, allowing Jason to flip them over and roughly fuck the smaller boy. Nico moaned, drool coming out of the side of his mouth before one particularly hard thrust he yelled in Italian. Looking up at Jason through half-hooded eyes he saw the blonde's eyes had rolled into the back of his head. Looking past Jason, he saw Percy was sheathed in his ass and almost came at the sight. Regaining his composure, Jason pounded into Nico again, Percy behind him causing slightly off-rhythm but still harsh trusts.

"MERDA!" Nico yelled, his orgasm 3x stronger than normal. He scooted off of Jason't dick in favor of enjoying the sight of the normally composed blonde fall apart at the hands of their best friend.

Percy mercilessly pounded into Jason and suddenly the blonde groaned loudly. Percy angled his hips, pounding in again drawing desperate moans from Jason each time. Nico understood what had happened. Percy found his prostate. With an extra hard thrust, Jason came all over the sheets and Percy pulled out, some of his cum leaving a thin bridge between his cock and Jason's ass. The two boy fell down on either side of Nico, cuddling into him.

"Fuck, that was hot." Nico muttered, pupils blown and eyelids already closing.

"Thanks." Percy smiled against his back.

"Guys?" Nico spoke.

"Yeah?" They responded.

"I think I love you."

"I love you too.""We love you too."

....

"Guys?"

"Yeah?"

"Untie me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't usually ship Pernico/Percico or Jasico, don't come for me pls, but I do appreciate it every now and then so I figured why not? but on the other hand Perjasico is one of my OT3s because I can have more than one sue me¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


	9. Adoptive parents & kid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Piper/Percy/Annabeth
> 
> A/B/O
> 
> Alpha!Percy  
Alpha!Annabeth  
Omega!Piper
> 
> Continued into next chapter

Percy Jackson, Annabeth Jackson, and Piper McLean-Jackson; the perfect little family coming back from a not-so-perfect dinner for Percy's job.

Percy - 24 - was tall and tanned. He had messy jet black hair that was incapable of lying down neatly and would probably require thirty tons of gel to style. His sea-green eyes changed with every emotion, seemingly reflecting the ocean itself. Percy played wide receiver for the New York Giants until he became a quarterback. Granted, he didn't look like a QB because he still had the lean, muscular build of a runner. The Alpha was wearing dark dress jeans and a white button-down that was half un-tucked giving him a simple yet ruggedly handsome look. He rocked it, too.

Annabeth - 25 - had a deep tan and held herself in a way that just screamed she wasn't one to mess with. Her blonde hair fell just past her shoulders in delicate, princess curls. Her grey eyes were calculating and intimidating but once you got to know her, they held kindness and warmth as well. Annabeth was one of the few remaining female Alphas without Alpha cocks (though the public didn't know that, they just knew her as one of the few female Alphas) and was the CEO of a globally revered **(all though you wouldn't know it from the look o' that beard XD. okay, okay, sorry) **Law Firm so a lot of people knew who she was. Her long-sleeve, form fitting, wine red dress stopped at mid-thigh and zipped up from hem-to-hem in the front. It was accented with gold earrings and a gold necklace.

Piper - 18 - was tall for her age and was the MVP of her high school's football team (as well as the only girl on it) which was one of many things that she and Percy bonded on. Piper had dark caramel colored skin and unique kaleidoscope eyes that were constantly changing shade. Her cinnamon colored hair used to be choppy and self-cut but recently she's let it grow out to her waist in graceful waves (she still kept it in messy ponytails and tiny braids though). The Omega's dress fell a few inches above her knee and hugged her tightly until it flared outwards at her waist. It was decorated with two white buttons that kept her cleavage from hanging out but honestly, it wasn't doing a great job at that.

Opening the door to their small mansion/large house about 10 minutes outside of the city, Piper pulled off her underwear and white sneakers, making a bee-line for the kitchen.

"Pipes, we just ate dinner! What are you doing in the kitchen?" Annabeth called, also pulling off her underwear but leaving on her flats.

"The entire 3 hours we had to sit through that dinner, she only ate bread. I'm surprised she didn't make us stop for food on the way home." Percy smiled, reaching for a blue cheese stick.

Piper smacked it out of his hand with disgust scrucnhing up her face. "Gross! At first I thought it was just some kind of weekly thing you did as like tradition but I've been here two months and all you've eaten is blue food!"

"He's been obsessed since he was a kid, never grew out of the habit." Annabeth supplied.

"Never grew up either." Piper snickered, fist-bumping her adoptive mom.

"I heard that." Percy pouted, narrowing his green eyes.

"Whatever." Piper grinned. "Ooh, you know what we should do?"

"What?" The older adults asked.

"Spa night but, you know; without the hair styling, nail polish, putting your feet in that warm water, makeup, or perfume!"

"Soooooo massages?" Annabeth mused. "Sure, I'm in."

"How about you, Perce?" Piper asked.

Percy choked on his water at the thought of both females naked.. and covered in oil... and what Piper would look like in between Annabeth's legs... and the two of them scissoring.... and shit he's getting a hard on. Leaning forward a bit to hid his boner, Percy spoke. "You know what, I'm good."

"You sure?" Annabeth smirked slyly.

"Mhmm." Percy nodded.

"Please." Piper jutted out her bottom lip.

"No, no, I... no." Percy denied.

"Pleaaaaaaaaaase." Piper gave him the puppy dog eyes.

"Fine." The man sighed.

'Yes! Works everytime." The Cherokee smiled. "Come on, guys!"

"I'm not undressing, though." Percy stated once they got into the Master bedroom.

"That's cool. You can sit on the couch and watch basketball for all I care, but you have to be with the family." Piper said, unbuttoning her dress and slipping it off, kicking the door shut behind her. Percy quickly turned the other way, sitting on the couch in their bedroom and turning the volume of his headphones all the way up, so loud the girls could hear it from all the way across the room. "Damn, he really didn't want to do this." Piper noted, letting her bra fall to the floor.

"That's not the reason." Annabeth smirked, unzipping her dress and taking it off. "Alright, I'll do you first. Lay down."

"'Kay 'kay." Piper smiled, lying on her front. Annabeth put some oil on her hands, laying them gently on Piper's shoulder blades. Piper moaned in content as she worked the kinks out in her body. Annabeth's hands gradually moved lower until they were just above the Cherokee's ass. Piper froze. "Um, Annabeth-"

"Shh." Annabeth whispered, moving her hands over the young woman's butt. Piper relaxed again, choosing to not worry about it. Annabeth's hand gently dipped down and rubbed Piper's clit before going back up and massaging her butt. She continued the notions, her touches on the Cherokee's womanhood lingering longer each time, until Piper was whimpering under her.

"Annabeth." Piper whined, shifting for more friction. Annabeth smirked to herself, rubbing harder and Piper moaned quietly. The blonde went harder and harder until Piper was crying out her name. She grinned happily, continuing her massage as Piper came with a drawn out moan.

"My turn." Annabeth declared, climbing onto the bed and putting her clit in Piper's face.

"Have you had this in all night?" Piper wondered, pushing the small vibrator inside Annabeth even more.

"Mhmm. Do me a favor, baby girl. Turn that on." She requested. Piper reached over to the nightstand, grabbing the remote for the vibrator and putting it on 1. Annabeth moaned, rubbing her pussy. "I made you cum. Now you need to return the favor."

"Wha- really?" Piper asked, her eyes growing wide.

"Did I stutter?" Annabeth narrowed her eyes.

"Okay. Do you want to lay on your back or ride my face?" Annabeth crawled onto the Cherokee, straddling her shoulders. Piper gulped, hesitantly putting her mouth to the blonde's area. Annabeth moaned and Piper could feel the vibrations from the toy inside her on her tongue. Moving her mouth, Piper slowly and antagonizingly ate out the older female. Annabeth moaned, arching her back and curling her fingers in Piper's hair. Piper turned the vibrator to 3 causing the woman ontop of her to yelp, moaning and bucking her hips against her face. "Fuck." Annabeth moaned.

Piper giggled against her cunt, turning the vibrator up to 4. Annabeth cried out loudly, pushing her clit into Piper's mouth further. Piper tried to motion for Annabeth to be quiet, her husband was just on the other side of the room, but the blonde obviously didn't get it. Cumming with a loud moan, Annabeth fell backwards on the bed. Percy turned around with furrowed eyebrows, eyes widening at the scene in front of him. Blinking a few times, he slowly turned back around and Piper covered her face in embarrassment and shame. Annabeth, on the other hand, didn't seem to mind as she started kissing the Omega's neck intimately.

"A-Annabeth." Piper moaned, trying to wiggle away. "He saw us. We shouldn't even be- ngh." She moaned.

"Shh." Annabeth hushed her.

'B-but Percy." Piper objected.

"Actually, I'm waiting for him to get his ass over here." Annabeth commented, sucking on one of Piper's nipples. The Cherokee moaned, not having much time to ponder what she meant as another mouth latched onto her breast, sucking harshly.

"Aah!" Piper cried out, looking down and wrapping her fingers in the raven hair of Percy Jackson. "Sh-shit."

"Mmm." Percy groaned, slipping a finger inside of Piper causing the young woman to moan. He pumped it quickly, pushing in two more fingers and curling them. Piper cried out in ecstasy, pulling his head up and latching her mouth onto his. Piper screamed, her orgasm hitting her again.

"Wow." She whispered, her body shaking from the effects of the release.

"Yeah," Percy nodded. There was a beat of silence before he spoke again. "D'you think you could go for another round?"

Piper popped up, crashing her lips to his as they madeout heavily, falling on the floor in the process.

"I guess that's your answer." Annabeth chuckled.


	10. Stepbrothers & Best Friends (part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> soft!leo x charlie(beckendorf), soft!leo x jason, jason x charlie(beckendorf), soft!leo x jason x charlie(beckendorf)
> 
> takes place two years after part 1

Somewhere along the line, they had lost that 'brother' feeling. Jason and Leo weren't quite sure when it had happened, but it had. They no longer saw each other as siblings, in fact, there was almost a crush. They hadn't talked about it, but they knew the feeling was mutual.

"Hey, stranger." Leo greeted, falling into step with the blonde.

"Hey!" Jason gave him a side-hug. "I haven't seen you in forever, what's going on?"

"Nothing much. Preparing for graduation, though, I assume you're doing the same." Leo smiled lightly.

"Yeah." Jason nodded. "Can you believe we're graduating? I'm only 16, and you're even younger."

"Yeah, but, we're smart. If we waited until we were 18 we'd be bored." Leo reminded him. "It'd suck."

"That's true." Jason mused. The two of them stopped outside of the school, searching for a certain silver jeep. "You joining us for the Harry Potter movie marathon?"

"When's that?" The Latino asked.

"Sunday. I'm staying the weekend." Jason said.

"I'll ask Charlie if I can stay." Leo nodded. Then, the vehicle they were looking for pulled into the carpool lane.

A familiar man stepped out, grinning at his friends. "Hey guys." Charlie greeted.

"Hi!" Leo chirped and Jason smiled at the 20-year-old.

"You know, I've got stuff to do. I don't have time to be picking up high-schoolers. Y'all need a car." Charlie joked, putting their bags in the trunk. Leo eyed and extra, pink messenger bag.

"I'm 15, I can't drive." He clipped.

"And I don't do speed bumps. Or eighteen-wheelers... or highways in general." Jason shuddered, reaching for the front door.

"Uh-uh, I call shotgun!" Leo protested.

"_Actually_," Charlie cut in. "Neither of you get the front seat. Silly's up there. You guys have to sit in back."

"Who's Silly?" Leo asked.

The passenger door opened and a female stepped out. She was tall with long, silky black hair and gorgeous blue eyes partially hidden by stylish sunglasses. She wore an M.I.T. sweatshirt that was a few sizes too big so Jason assumed it was Charlie's. Smiling at the high-schoolers, the girl spoke.

"Silena Beauregard, nice to meet you two." Her voice was sweet and smooth, like honey. "Charlie's talked a lot about you."

"That's funny, he's never talked about you." Leo frowned, confusion written across his face.

"Guys, this is my girlfriend - Silena. Silly, this is Jason and Leo." Charlie introduced.

"Girlfriend?" The seniors repeated.

Charlie and Silena nodded.

"When did... _this _happen?" Jason motioned to the couple.

"Oh, I guess you wouldn't have heard. I go to Aphrodite Beauty School, across from M.I.T." Silena explained. "We met at a college party. My friend Jake is Charlie's half-brother, he invited me to a party and I met Charlie there."

"You also call him Charlie?" Leo spoke. It came out as a question. It was a statement.

"Mhm." Silena nodded.

"Oh." Jason bit the inside of his cheek. "Okay."

"Oh, Silly's watching the marathon with us." Charlie smiled. 

"That's great." Leo mumbled sarcastically.

"Well, I haven't been here in forever." Silena looked at the building. She turned to Charlie. "I'm going to go use the bathroom. Be right back!"

"Bye love." Charlie waved. He turned to Jason and Leo. "Sooooo. What do you think of Silena?"

"She's nice." Jason said.

Charlie sighed in relief. "I'm so glad y'all like her. She was really excited to meet you."

"Why didn't you tell us about her earlier?" Leo frowned.

"It was mean to e a surprise." Charlie furrowed his eyebrows, his smile fading slightly. "You guys okay?"

The seniors nodded silently, climbing into the backseat. Silena walked back out of the building and pecked her boyfriend on the lips. The two talked quietly and Silena cast a worried glance to the backseat, nodding and climbing into the front. Charlie walked around to close the trunk and Silena turned around with a concerned look.

"Are you two alright? Charlie said you've been acting a little off." She whispered.

The boys wanted to glare at her but they couldn't find it in them. She was so sweet and she genuinely cared. Sighing heavily, Leo nodded. "We're okay, Silena."

Silena smiled lightly. "Please, call me Silly." 

***

"Okay, what's going on with you two?" Charlie crossed his arms, narrowing his eyes at the high-schoolers. Silena had left to go pick up food and wouldn't be back for another 15-20 minutes and Charlie intended to use that time to figure out what was wrong with his friends.

"What do you mean?" Leo asked innocently. 

"Don't play coy, Valdez. You've been acting weird all night." Beckendorf snapped. Then, his voice lowered and he sighed. "I just want to know what's bothering you. I can't help if I don't know what's wrong."

"We're fine. It doesn't matter." Jason waved it off.

"No, it _does _matter because _you _matter." Charlie protested. Jason and Leo blushed.

"Look, it's just... we have this crush, alright?" Leo started.

"Both of you? On the same girl?" Charlie raised his eyebrows.

"Guy." Jason corrected.

"Ohhhh." Charlie nodded and made a motion with his hand as if saying 'go on.'

"And... he doesn't really know. Plus, he's got a girlfriend." Charlie made a sympathetic noise. "And we're not sure how to tell him."

"Hm... that makes sense. Crushes can be mind-consuming sometimes. Just give him a minute, I'm sure he'll come around." Charlie didn't question that both of them had a crush on the same guy. He was there when they'd come to the conclusion they were Polyamory last year. "What's his name?"

"Charles Beckendorf." Leo whispered.

"Hmm?" 

"I said; Charles Beckendorf."


	11. Adoptive parents & kid (last part)

Percy blearily opened his eyes, running a hand through his hair. The first thing he noticed was; he was naked. The second thing he noticed was; the naked woman next to him wasn't his wife. Jolting up, he scanned the bed. He was in his room so that's good. Annabeth  _ was  _ in fact in the bed too, so that's even better. Then he realized the sleeping female next to him was his adoptive daughter. Staring in awe, Percy gulped, lightly traveling his fingers up her side and brushing her hair away from her neck revealing half a dozen hickies littering the skin. He saw Annabeth sit up from the corner of his eye and could practically feel her smiling lightly. Leaning forward, Percy kissed his spouse deeply, his hand running down Piper's body until it reached her womanhood. Annabeth pulled back with a smirk, looking to where Percy was gently rubbing their (adoptive)daughter.

"We should wake her up." The blonde stated. Percy nodded, putting his free hand on the eighteen-year-old's shoulder. Piper moved with a slight moan causing Percy's hand to land on her breasts and his eyes darkened with lust as memories from the previous night came through.

_ Piper moaned as Percy's member continued to slide in between her breasts. "F-fuck." She moaned brokenly, Percy continuing to thrust. The raven came with a groan, thick, white ropes of semes spraying all over the younger's chin and cleavage. _

Feeling something soft on his hand, Percy looked under the covers to see Annabeth kissing his hand lightly as it pumped into Piper. Smiling to himself, the man moved his hand and Annabeth attached her mouth to Piper's clit. The teen moaned, bucking her hips slightly. Annabeth chuckled, delving her tongue into Piper. Piper cried out softly, her eyebrows shaking slightly.

_ “Oh, my- Annabeth!” Piper screamed, bucking her hips into the blonde’s face. She shook, her body erupting with pleasure as her orgasm ripped through her in waves. Threading her fingers in the woman’s hair, the Cherokee moaned. “Don’t stop, oh, don’t you  _ dare  _ stop.” _

Piper moaned loudly, her eyes snapping open as she looked down and threaded her fingers in Annabeth’s hair, riding out her orgasm. Annabeth smiled, coming up and wiping her mouth.

“Why didn’t you just shake me awake?” She laughed quietly.

“This was much more fun.” Annabeth grinned.


End file.
